Point commun
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Quelque fois, il suffit d'un seul point commun pour se reparler même si cela fait des années qu'on ne c'est plus parler. Le chef de la team magma va l'apprendre petit a petit (One-Shot)


**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais fais un One-shot sur Ghetis il y a un an, et je m'étais promis de continué sur ma lancée. J'étais coincé pour le one shot avec Helio, donc j'ai abandonné et fait sur un autre qui m'inspirait beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

 **Personnage :** Max / Maxie / Matsubasa (Pokemon - Narrateur) - Sonoko Harmonia (OC)

 **Contexte :** Rubis oméga.

* * *

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de **point commun** étant plus jeune, avec le recule, je pense que nous avions que deux **point commun** ; notre famille ainsi que notre plus grande peur. Nous avions quelqu'un en commun, qui nous liait par le sang. J'avais connu aussi brièvement le père de Sonoko, ce n'était pas l'homme le plus sympathique ou le plus qualifié pour être père. Heureusement, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment connu. Elle sait simplement qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de **point commun** avec lui ; mise a part ses yeux et peu être sa façon d'improviser des discours. C'est tout. Sonoko avait juste peu être, plus hérité _d'elle_.

Je me souviens, quand nous étions plus petits, on était isolé par rapport aux deux autres, que se soit au niveau âge et aussi, nous avions toutes les deux peur de l'eau, contrairement aux deux plus âgés qui adoraient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avant, je pensais que Sonoko faisait plus ou moins exprès de dire qu'elle avait peur de l'eau, pour se rapprocher de moi. Je pense qu'elle avait trouvé que ça a l'époque, vu qu'on n'avait pas vraiment de discussion, de centre d'intérêt... Et nous avons aussi cinq ans de différence. Je me rappelle de sa voix qui me demandait "s'teplais, viens jouer avec moi" pendant que les autres nageaient. Nous nous étions rapprochés avec ces petits événements sans réelle importance, juste avec des jeux d'enfant.

En grandissant, petit a petit, nous avions plus vraiment de **point commun** et nous nous somme éloigner. Je suis parti sans prévenir de là ou nous habitions pour créer ma propre team, sans donner de réel. A ce moment précis, je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose a faire et je pensais réellement que mes objectifs étaient les meilleurs, contrairement a ceux de mon "collègue" de la Team aqua. Je m'étais terriblement trompé a l'époque. C'était sans doute parce que je pensais que mes objectifs étaient les meilleurs que je n'avais pas du tout donner de nouvelle et de réponses au "pourquoi?". J'avais pensé qu'ils n'allaient jamais me comprendre. années s'étaient écoulées, toutes se ressemblant un peu toute. Et, un jour, alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la radio, car je lisais des documents... Une certaine nouvelle était tombée sans crier garde ;

 _La team Frontière a un nouveau boss, il s'agit de l'héritière directe de ce groupe, Sonoko Susuki-Harmonia_

Je me souviens bien des sentiments que j'avais eus a ce moment-là. En premier, j'avais cru mal entendre et me dire qu'il existait tellement de Sonoko que ça ne pouvait pas être la petite que j'avais connue... Surtout qu'elle avait un nom de famille composée, pas comme ma Sonoko. Puis, j'ai réfléchi... Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait reprendre ce groupe. Je ne sais toujours pas si ce que c'était réellement comme sentiment, mais, j'avais pensé qu'elle avait voulu faire comme moi, pour qu'on soit de nouveau un **point commun**. Mais, je n'en voulais pas de celui la. Nous en avions plus qu'un seul et je ne voulais pas qu'il y en ait d'autre, celui-là m'allait très bien. Je me souviens que je savais comment contacter la team frontière à l'époque, et je l'avais même félicité pour essayer de renouer le lien avec elle. Et nous avions aussi gardé un long moment un bon contacte, peu être professionnel, mais... C'était notre **point commun** qui me poussait en quelque sorte à lui reparler, même s'il n'était plus près de nous a proprement parler.

A la fin, quand on m'avait arrêté dans mon délire avec groudon j'avais décidé de revenir la ou j'avais grandi - Nénucrique -. Je m'étais assit près du phare, parce que j'avais pris l'habitude avec Sonoko de le faire, pour regarder de loin mes deux frères nager, et nous avions beaucoup parlé aussi a cet endroit. J'avais sorti mon camerupt, lui aussi avait bien connu cet endroit, il jouait souvent ici quand il était un petit Chamallot. J'étais resté une dizaine de minutes seul, avant d'entendre une pokeball s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je savais bien qui c'était, je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner. J'avais entendu le cri heureux d'un florizarre, puis mon Camerupt s'était éloigné pour rester avec le pokemon plante.

 _Tu ne cherches plus groudon ?_

Elle s'était assise a côté de moi après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Je n'avais que fait un signe négatif de la tête avant la regarder. C'était la première fois depuis que j'étais parti de nénucrique que je la revoyait. Elle avait grandi, ce qui était normal. Également ; elle avait bien plus hérité de notre **seul point commun** que de son père. Maman, Sonoko te ressemble terriblement. Je suppose que sans notre mère, on ne se serait plus parlé, vu qu'on ne se ressemble pas, que se soit physiquement ou au niveau du caractère, mais nous avons la même façon de penser, grâce a notre **point commun**.


End file.
